Black Butler: Gravitational
by EvonySiren
Summary: Summary: A woman, 25 years of age, gets sent to the Victorian era. A cosmic villain questions anyone he deems worthy, in an attempt to test their intellect but if they fail, they fall to their death in a way that no one around could witness them getting killed; So as to not have any witnesses. (The rest of the summary is in the first chapter, sorry it was too long to fit here. XD)
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler: Gravitational

**Chapter 1: Strange Questions.**

**A/N:** My first 'Black Butler' fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this, I've already got my plans made out, I just gotta write.~ I think I just needed a new fandom to write on since I'm seemingly lacking in chapters in my Bleach sequel and my new Dragon ball Super story 'Realm Walker'... Anyway, please...PLEEEASE tell me if any characters are OOC. As I've mentioned many times over in my other fics, I HATE OOCs... I'll be more than happy to fix any errors. Thank you all for reading this sudden author's note, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

Summary: A woman, 25 years of age, gets sent to the Victorian era. A cosmic villain questions anyone he deems worthy, in an attempt to test their intellect but if they fail, they fall to their death in a way that no one around could witness them getting killed; So as to not have any witnesses. His reasons are his own and what he doesn't realize, is that the human he sent to a deathly descent, had survived... Even more so in a hazardous world where anyone could be killed if not careful. A descent from the clouds would kill anyone...

He'll soon come to realize that sending her to her death would only lead to his own.

Love will form and evil will be stopped once more, in the Victorian world; As well hidden power, will be discovered. Follow Rovie Vixen through her journey as she tries to uncover the path to getting back home, but choices will be laid before her and she would have to choose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sharp thwacks occurred in the air, as if something was smacking a training dummy. In fact, there was. In the scene showed a decently large but cozy log home in a forest. Large glass windows exposed a huge living room inside and as the scene zoomed in towards it, it flew past a kitchen not too far from the big living room. Those thwacks continued to echo throughout the house in midst of the short tour of the home. Music could be heard playing throughout the entire dwelling, ''The Reckoning by within tempation' rang in a pair of ears as a foot was seen high-kicking at a padded wood dummy. Next it showed a woman's palm slam on it, then an elbow strike. She did combos against the said object in a nearly professional way, that any white-belt could look up to. The speed she had with each fist strike would make whipping air sounds around her arms, making a 'woosh'. "HUUUAAAH!" she screamed out, finalizing her training with a strong roundhouse kick. Her silver eyes glistened after she stood back, beads of sweat trickling down her natural pale skin.

Her light brown hair was up in a high ponytail and if it were down, it'd go past her lower back. Black eyeliner defined her silver eyes while her lips were covered in skin toned lipstick, appearing the same color as her natural pale skin. A black belt was around her waist and trophies adorned the shelves on the walls around her. That very room was designed to look like a Japanese dojo, whilst the rest of the house was all log. With the dojo's sliding door left open to her side, it showed the outside forest and a tranquil garden.

The woman stood back with a hand wiping her forehead, making the excess sweat soak her forearm; Her hands were covered by black cloth fingerless gloves to match her black belt. Exhaustion could be seen in her eyes, while her eyelids fell over half of them in the process. Heavy panting escaped her lips as she remained standing there to calm herself. "That's enough for today..." she stated in her tired voice. Her head turned to view the radio that sat near the door, seeing its red track number on a screen. Walking over to it, she bent over and clicked stop. "Shower time.~" she sung with a faint smile, happy that she can finally be rid of all the foul sweat and odor.

Through the door and down the hall, her steps were sloppy as though she ran a marathon and couldn't hardly walk. She turned to the left and entered the bathroom; With a quick shut of the door, she went in.

The shower could be heard from the inside whilst light steam wafted through the cracks beneath the door; It was clear that she was showering. Showing the woman standing under the shower head, her head was tilted back and eyes were closed. Feeling the warm water trail down her skin and soak her hair, felt nice. Tan tiles inside the shower and light brown water proof walls outside of it, covering the rest of the bathroom. The flooring was of white tiles, having small intricate gray designs in it. The glass doors to the shower showed her standing on the inside, she was grooming her long hair back with her palms. Soon her eyes opened and viewed the ceiling, having thoughts swarm her mind to the point that she couldn't bathe straight. Whatever was on her mind made her take longer than expected in the shower, almost an hour if anything.

Once she got out, she was wrapped in a brown towel and her hair looked stringy and dry. Over to the kitchen she opened the fridge and took out a water jug, then waltzed over to the cupboard and got a glass. With ease she poured the water, soon taking several gulps from the glass with contentment on her face. After placing the glass on the counter she stood in front of, the cupboard that was above her had its door left open and she shut it with a swift movement of her hand.

"Just one more year and I can start getting some students. After all this time of training and studying, I'm finally one step away from becoming a martial arts teacher," her voice mature and quiet, then she sighed in relief. It's been nine years now since she started martial arts. Only one year left and she can become a teacher, it excited her no doubt and she had many plans already made out. Her bedroom being across from the bathroom, she fast walked to her room with a relieved expression; And, of course, she put the jug back before heading there.

The scene showed her hands getting thick, black leather, fingerless gloves put on. Then a tight black tank top to match. Slightly tight gray jeans got slipped over her bum and a belt that had wide, thin black leather strips on both sides of her hips with another one down over her rear; The belt was clipped on by a metal buckle.

Next it showed her laying down on her bed, on her stomach. Black fingernail polish sat on a small tray as she painted her nails, a narrow-eyed expression to her face. At the sound of a knock occurring at her front door, her head perked up and her silver eyes blinked curiously. Luckily she just got done with her nails, otherwise she'd have half her nails painted and the others not. "I w_onder who that could be?_" she asked in her mind.

She raced to the front door that was in the living room, those black leather strips around her waist waving elegantly while doing so. Standing at the door, she peeked through the peep hole and saw a...man dressed in black and had a mask on that covered his entire face. Or, she supposed it was a mask... It looked awfully tight, too tight for anyone to wear without suffocating. Her guard rose and her eyes squinted with a strict look to them, she wasn't about to get jumped by some shady dude... A fist to her side tightened and her other hand opened the door, revealing the male to his full height. "Yes...?" she questioned. She stuck her hip out to one side, opposite of the hand that held the door open.

What she didn't expect was for the male to bow with one hand behind his back and hand over a white, paper card. Eyes widening to his sudden politeness, she refused to take it knowing that it could possibly be a scam or a setup. "Miss Rovie?" he asked, then lifted his head slightly to see her face. "I am simply a deliverer. I'm here to deliver this card from my boss, he asked for you to give him a call. His number is on this here card, if you have any questions now is the time to ask," he said. His voice was low and mysterious, cold even.

"Riiiiight..." she prolonged her reply in an awkward manner. Gradually, she closed the door with those eyes lingering on his suspicious frame. She new better than to trust some stranger, so as the door was just about to latch, the man quickly slipped the card beneath the door. She didn't see him do it, in fact, he did it just when the door hid her face.

"Hmhmhm...~" he chuckled and adjusted his odd formal looking attire. Fixing his collar and composing himself. He walked away, leaving...in an odd cosmic looking mist. It was black with a mixture of dark blue, sparkles and stars.

Rovie, as her first name was mentioned before, saw the said card and nearly grumbled with annoyance. "How'd he slip that under my door without me noticing?" she asked herself, appearing a bit irritated by the question. Bending over, picking it up, she viewed the card and indeed it had the number. She basically just tossed it over her shoulder with a roll of her eyes and let it hit the wooden, shiny floor. Bending over once more, her black and white Pensen sneakers got slipped on over her feet. Yes, she wore socks, she put them on before hopping to her nails earlier; They had Velcro that strapped them on, instead of shoestrings.

She went back to her room and went to her bed, cleaning up the nail polish and putting the tray up onto her dresser at the end of her bed. Her hair got put up again in a high ponytail, her hair can dry pretty fast so she didn't have to worry about using a hairdryer. She made her bangs fall to the sides of her face, they reached down past her jawline and almost touched her collarbones. "Finally, now I can go on my walk," she said in midst of a nice long stretch, hearing her limbs pop during so. Turning on her heel, before leaving through her room's door she snatched her earbuds and her phone. Music on a tranquil, long walk was always nice. As soon as she went through the front door, she was off. Jogging down a path through the woods, music pounding in her ears, the leather strips around her waist flapped with her bouncing step. She took a ten minute walk right after her ten minute jog and came back home.

Now, Rovie sat at her computer. She was checking her email and other messages, then ended up reading fanfiction on Black Butler. What she didn't expect...was for a phone to ring. "Eh? Last I checked no one ever calls me," she said, albeit confused. None the less, she picked up her phone that sat on the desk next to her keyboard. She clicked 'answer' after seeing that it was from her...father's number and held it to her ear. "Hello?" she questioned. The reason why she was confused about her 'father' calling...was because...he was already dead. He died ten years ago when she was fifteen years old.

"Miss Rovie...Vixen... I'm calling to ask you a couple of questions," This voice, it sounded odd... Deep, clear and almost menacing. "I sent my friend to give you my number, but it seems you refused to call... How I got your father's number will only be explained...if you answer my questions," Again he spoke. Her silver eyes were wide with shock, only to narrow with caution and a gulp being swallowed.

"Alright, spill it... What are they?" Rovie asked with obvious anger and a bit of fright. She stood there waiting, only to hear him prolong his pause until he chose to ask.

"What...is the meaning...of life?" he asked, making the woman raise a brow in puzzlement. Why on earth would he ask her something like that? If anything, that just made her think he was playing around.

"No one knows the meaning of life. A creator of life, a creator of a story or anything they craft would be the only one to know the meaning behind their creations. Since we were created, we don't know our real purpose," she answered. To her, it was obvious and somehow it pleased the male on the other end of the line.

The mysterious man chuckled at her reply, finding it acceptable and continued on to the next question. "Very good, an acceptable answer," he said in his clear, deep voice. "Next question is... Do you seek life outside of your own planet's? Foreign, intelligent life forms or other creators outside of your own race? To learn if there are more of you out there other than humans alone?" He asked, only to earn silence from the woman.

A long silence pursued, Rovie thought long and hard about that question. She didn't really know how to answer it. Though, when a thought came to mind, she closed her silver eyes and sighed through her nose. He waited, anticipation making the mysterious male nearly burst into a thunderous voice to tell her to hurry up. "If there are other life forms out there and we're this far apart from them, then why try to find them? I believe there are but I don't intend to meet any of them. We weren't meant to come across any foreign creatures or...aliens, if we're this far from any other intellectual creature. It'd be smart to stay clear of them since we wouldn't know how they would act or if they're even hostile; Especially if they didn't even want to co-exist or form a truce and become allies. It's dangerous, risky, and you asking me these pointless questions aren't important compared to you telling me how you got my dad's number," she said, albeit furious and determined to get an answer to her own question. A strict look had appeared on her face and she stood up, with one arm under her other one against her chest.

"You...failed..." That was all he said in response and suddenly hung up on her. Wide eyes, this shocked her and it made her mouth agape. Rovie removed the phone from her ear and stared at the screen in disbelief, her brows knitting in the process.

"FAILED?! THE FUCK?!" Her nerves were riled up, she hated the fact that he used her dad's number to toy with her like that. So upon no hesitation, she searched her apps on her phone and looked for the tracking device that she connected to her father's phone before he died. "Sheesh, didn't know having a tracking device on his phone would actually come in handy some day... Even if he did pass away," she mumbled with obvious irritation on her face and in her voice. "He told me to put it on his phone in case something went wrong, such as him getting kidnapped or worse... Well, something did go wrong and it was after he died." she rolled her eyes at her own words and clicked on the tracker. His phone was active but...it couldn't be found? A blinking dot but no mark on the map she was looking at, that was on the internet. "I'm so confused now..." she mumbled to herself in astonishment, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Where the mysterious man was, he was...in some sort of metallic room. His shadowed figure could be seen sitting on a throne-like chair and his oddly, gloved hand held her father's phone. It had her number on the screen with it saying 'call ended' and her picture just above it. "I had my hopes up too high, after she answered the first correction correctly... How disappointing, she was quite promising," The phone was shown getting lowered by his hand and right over the chair arm. He let his hand dangle over it and dropped the phone with no care at all. Right before it hit the glossy floor that reflected the ceiling lights, opened up a pitch black hole with a distorting white ring outlining it. Once the phone fell through it, the very portal shrunk down into a dot rather fast until it was gone.

"Are you going to send her to a hazardous world, like the others?" A man clad in black, a light exposed his figure and it was the same man that approached Rovie's front door; He had his hands behind his back." I could kill her instead, that way-" he was cut off after his friend rose his hand to quiet him.

"Astral...we needn't do that. A deathly fall will kill her easily, but we can't kill her around other eyes. Sending her to another world to a descending death will be enough. That way no one will see her be killed," he answered, getting a hum in response from his ally in that light.

The shadowed man in the throne rose his hand and a holographic screen rose up before him. There he saw her, putting her earbuds in her pocket and the same with her phone. She did some more stretches and before she was about to leave her room... The man kept his hand up but this time, a black portal like before appeared just below her own feet. She screamed fearfully as she fell, reaching a hand up above her in attempt to grab at whatever she could get. To no avail, nothing could be her savior at that moment... Everything...went black.


	2. Gravit- Chapter 2: A Deathly Descent!

Black Butler: Gravitational

Chapter 2: A Deathly Descent!

"AAAAH!" Rovie screamed as she descended from the clouds. A portal had opened up high into the sky and once she saw nothing but clouds, she had screamed. Fear, certain death ran through her mind when her brain registered the fact that she was basically sky-diving without a parachute. Pupils shrunk in devastation, clouds brushing past her face and soaking her with their water within. She kept flailing her hands, swiping away at the clouds but soon she just gave up and let her arms fly above her. Nothing but death ran through her mind, she knew she was going to die... Even more so when she saw the large quilt-like patterns from above. The lands looked like a quilt with many different patterns, much like what you'd see when riding a plane high above the clouds. Only a city and a few country side homes were visible.

Her heart raced and pounded in her ears, she was near to the point of passing out due to shock. Finally, with her throat going sore from screaming for so long, she neared a thick forest. The tree tops were nearing and came closer by the second, until she suddenly landed in them. Hitting branch after branch; One branch smacking both of her feet and making her spin, then another ramming into her stomach and causing her to grunt. She lost her breath from that hit, only until she flipped backwards from the hit and spun reverse-clock wise. A final branch that was closer to the forest floor, the back of her head smacked it real hard and made blood spurt. As soon as she landed on her stomach on the ground, she was out cold... Blood trickled down the side of her head whilst cuts and bruises were visible on her natural pale complexion.

One day later... Rovie's silver eyes fluttered open and a groan escaped her lips. Never in her life had she been through such an experience before. In her view, all she could see was grass. Nothing but lush green forest grass and the bottom of tree bases. Birds could be heard chirping in the air and tiny animal sounds, everything was still a bit of a blur to her. Her eyes barely open, Rovie just stared in that one direction until they finally adjusted.

Silver eyes began to move around while she remained laying on her stomach. Dried blood was evident on her skin and a searing headache pounded. Her hand rose to touch where it hurt and she hissed in pain, shutting her eyes. As she gradually sat up on her knees, she kept one hand on the ground and tried her best to refrain from wobbling in her spot. Eyes opening, they looked around and viewed everything around her, nothing but the sunshine pierced through the branches and leaves at the tops of the trees; She stared in awe at the natural beauty. "What am I seeing...? This isn't the forest around my home..." she voiced her thoughts in a low tone, mouth slightly agape.

Despite the aching pain on the back of her head, she did her best to ignore it. Everything hurt... Her arms, her legs, feet, hands, especially her back and stomach. The agony spiked throughout her body once she attempted to stand. "Ah-" she choked out, eyes shut tightly and falling to one knee in reaction. Heavy breaths left her mouth after trying to rise on her feet. "Be strong, Rovie..." she encouraged herself. Taking several breaths to steel herself and a serious expression on her face, she tried standing again. Her body was reluctant, it tried giving out on her by making her fall again but she didn't give into it. Shaky feet, strain evident on her face, she kept that strict and determined look.

Now, she was on her feet standing. Albeit struggling to remain up on her feet, she wobbled and was a bit off balanced as she walked through the forest. "Where...am I?" she asked herself, placing a hand on anything to keep herself from toppling over. Grunts and panting could be heard from her as she walked, whilst a hand held her stomach. She almost fell over to the side if she hadn't grabbed a nearby tree limb just above her head, in time. She dangled there trying to get her footing back and when she did, she began walking again. As time passed, so had the miles she walked. It was a tad bit easier to walk, now that her slight concussion faded. She could still feel her phone and earbuds in her pocket, she thanked the heavens that it didn't fall out or break from that deathly descent. "Never...again...am I going to trust another stranger," she mumbled in between slight heavy breaths, still those silver eyes narrowed and as strict as before.

When she saw something pass up the end of the forest, she widened her eyes. It was a carriage that passed up the edge of the trees and upon witnessing it, she hid behind a tree. Eyes gazing upon the ground at her feet, as wide as could be. "What? Why are there carriages?" Her voice low and confused, she didn't understand anything right now. This time, instead of being almost in broad daylight near the road, she peeked around the side of the tree and saw something she never thought she'd ever see.

Carriages roamed up and down the streets, people and other children alongside their parents, walked on sidewalks. Every woman she saw wore a Victorian styled dress, including little girls. The men either wore fancy clothing like tuxedos or commoner clothes that would make them look like they worked on a farm. "Toto, I don't think we're in our state anymore..." she said to herself jokingly without laughing. Mouth agape and eyes wide, she attempted to step out onto the road.

The woman finally grew the courage to step foot in front of everyone around her. Eyes curiously staring in amaze as she wandered down the sidewalk of London. Her high ponytail flailed behind her in sync with her black leather strips around her waist. She didn't realize everyone was staring at her, pointing fingers and whispering to each other in either concern or confusion. Some even had disgusted expressions, a wrinkled up nose and a frown. She didn't care...all she knew was that she was in London now. The city buildings appeared old to her but to them it was probably modern, she didn't understand why everything looked so old. "Why does London look so...old?" she asked no one in particular, silver eyes still aimlessly viewing everything around her.

Rovie widened her eyes at recognition, something clicked... She looked out of place compared to every other citizen there, so she looked around with a slight panic hitting her. Spotting a dark alley, she sprinted to it and ran past a couple of thugs that nearly jumped at her speed. Yes, for a few years she took track in high school only to increase her agility for martial arts. As fast as she could she ran around the back of a building and slammed her backside against the brick wall, her head looking in the alley entrance's direction. Her chest heaved with heavy panting, being pressed against the wall in caution. "I think I'm good," she said with relief lacing her voice.

Her heart calmed and her breath slowed, she was ready to roam freely. Her back was pushed away from the brick wall and a sigh left her lips, not wanting to stand out in public like that again. "Well, that happened..." she sweatdropped and shut her eyes, only for her attention to be redirected to a giant, nasty spider up in a web at someone's back door. She was next to that back door, stone steps led up to it and a metal railing was up on the sides. "Hey, you can't be up there!" She rose her voice and ran around to go up the steps. Quickly she picked it up, it was sitting in its web in the upper-left hand corner. It just sat on her hand, which was actually about the size of her palm... Shivers went down her spine when she saw the size difference, but she strengthened her nerves; Rovie wasn't about to freak out or shriek over a spider that wasn't even going to bite her. "Hey, little guy, you can't be up there. The owner will kill you..." she rolled her eyes and went back down the steps. Walking over to a dead bush nearby, she placed the said spider in the vines and stepped back. "There." With that, she left. Wandering down the alleyways, with those very spider eyes glued to her back.

"Can this day get any worse...?" she groaned in misery with her head tilting back to view the clouds. "To think I fell that high," she added. Just before she was about to round a corner, a voice stopped her.

"Hey, lady." A gruff voice reached out to Rovie and made her tilt her head over to look at them, her head still tilted back all the while.

"Yeah...?" she asked rather rudely in a clearly annoyed voice; Seeing the men from before, the very men she ran past in such a hurry. One had a belt from his own pants in one hand, the other had a small knife and the third held a big rock. She had a feeling she knew what they had in mind and it wasn't pretty.

"Why you dressin' like some country bumpkin', eh? Or a man? You trying to say you're available?~" the leader questioned with a sly smirk adorned his lips. What they didn't expect was for her to come marching on over with balled fists. Their eyes went wide, she looked angry, probably even beyond that...

"Listen, you dimwits. I've been through a lot of shit today! Someone called me on my phone, asked me questions, toyed with me, then next thing I knew I was falling to my doom! I woke up in a forest with a searing headache, sores all over me, then I come across a fucking town that looks as old as my granny's trousers! Now here I am being threatened by weak men who think jumping a woman is legal!" she rose her voice with each thing she named off in that list of tragedies, as she walked towards them all. With a harsh grip, she grabbed the leader by his collar and pulled his face down to her eye level. She glared daggers into the man's eyes, she looked scary... So scary, that it probably surpasses even a monster from old tales and stories. "IF YOU ASSHOLES THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO MESS WITH ME, THEN GO SUCK ON A POP AND PUT YOUR TAILS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!" she angrily busted out, harshly pushed the man backward with her gripped hand and looked down on him with gritted teeth. "I'm not in the mood..." she mumble one last line before turning and walking the other direction.

Those men stood wide-eyed at her outburst, only for the leader to grow furious at how fearless she was towards him. So then, with an instant sprint after her, she clicked her tongue. A roundhouse kick hit the man square in the jaw. It was fast, a whipping sound could be heard from that swing and he twirled once before landing on the ground. "Get up- you get another foot to the face," she warned with a cold, piercing gaze; A frown evident, her silver eyes threatening.

As if on cue, the men cowardly ran the other way, including the leader. The said leader, as he ran, he cried out to his allies to fall back and they did exactly that; In fact, they thought ahead of him before he even said it. Rovie couldn't help but roll her eyes again for the millionth time today and continued on her way. "I seriously need to stop swearing, it's not good for my health..." she groaned and rubbed her face with one hand.

What she didn't know was that a shady character stood on top of the building above where the thugs once stood, before they ran off. His legs were seen kneeling on one knee and their white-gloved fingers pressing lightly on the roof. Next, it showed their eyes; Golden and masked by glasses that shined from the sunset's rays. They watched Rovie saunter down the alley and his fingers adjusted his glasses. Out of thin air he vanished, no sound or any trace of him ever being there was left behind.

Rovie, the brunette woman, saw another street out in broad daylight and carriages roamed down it. Though something stopped her, she halted in place at the sight. That very spider stood in the middle of the road with its eyes staring right at her expectantly. To her left came a carriage and she knew what was going to happen. "Hey!" she didn't have time to speak. Her body moved on its own and sprinted. She jumped into the air a bit and did a baseball slide across the road, scooping up the spider into her grasp. Just barely did the carriage run her over, the horses almost stomped her flat if she had stopped mid-way. She remained on her side, her foot was pressing against the edge of the sidewalk when she tried to stop her skid. Her silver eyes peered down to view the said spider and she saw its eyes looking right at her. It was odd for a spider...she thought. "You know... It's not very common for a spider to strategically follow a human that saved their butt from getting killed by another..." she stated with a sweatdrop falling down her head. "Go on, go home," Softly spoken, Rovie put the spider down and her own legs stood up. She checked for any scratches or dings, luckily there were only skid marks on her one bicep and elbow.

With a sigh, she looked back to where she placed the spider and...it was gone. "Heh, yeah I figured as much," she smirked and walked off, rubbing her sore arm. Looking around once more, she about pinched the spot between her brows. "Now I just gotta figure out how I'm going to get back home..." she mumbled with one hand clamped onto her hip that was pushed out, ignoring the pointed fingers and stares from the commoners around her. They certainly weren't nobles, if anything they were living in the slums area in which she pretty much guessed was where she was at.

In the sidelines, behind her back and in the alley where she came out of, stood a blonde boy who smirked at the woman. A butler to his side kept his golden gaze upon her frame, his one glove being fixed by using his other hand. "Claude, I order you to invite her to our mansion.~ I want to know more about her!" The boy declared, pointing a finger in her direction.

With an effortless movement of his hand, he adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes. "Yes, your highness..." he replied in a monotone voice. 


	3. Gravitational Chapter 3: Two Spiders?

**Black Butler: Gravitational**

**Chapter 3: Two Spiders?**

**A/N: **Fair warning to all of you BB lovers! I'm sorry to say but this is going to be my own story. Because, as of late, I've been stumbling when trying to follow plots in anime... So much like my Hunter x hunter story, this will take place in between seasons. If anything, after season one ends and just before season two stats. That way there are chances of her running into both butlers, Ciel just won't run into the blonde until way later on. So you could say this is a partial AU...maybe?; I haven't truly decided yet. Even though I hate making Alternate Universes. In this case I have no choice since I'm not good at following anime story lines anymore. XD

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and choose to stick with me on this journey with Rovie! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rovie Vixen, the very woman who came crashing into another world, was about to turn on her heel to walk down the sidewalk when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Her silver eyes peeked over her shoulder and looked up to see a pair of golden eyes behind glasses. The sight of his eyes stunned her, a light blush tainted her cheeks as she stared in awe. Piercing, narrowed eyes that looked mysterious was always her weakness with men... "_Woah... It's a shame men don't pull of these looks in my state... Golden eyes, glasses...damn,_" she mentally noted, until...her eyes widened. "CLAUDE?!" she exclaimed with her eyes wide and gritted teeth in shock; She had taken a step back, bodily actions expressing her utter surprise.

"Excuse...me?" Claude, just by a fraction, his eyes had done the same in response; Widening but keeping his mouth in a line. He was bending over bowing politely after she had turned to face him, but he never expected her to exclaim in such a manner... How did she know his name? That was one question that instantly came to his mind.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... You look like my uncle, his name's Claude Humorous." Rovie lied with a straight face. On the inside she was panicking, everything she thought she knew, was down the drain... Here she thought she was in an older part of London, she guessed wrong. "Despite his last name, he's not all that funny..." she waved her hand before her like something stunk and averted her eyes to the side, the other hand on her hip. "_YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME! Either someone really loves Claude, chose to cosplay in an older part of London...or I'm in a dream. I really need to stop watching Black Butler, if that's the case..._" she mentally groaned and sweatdropped, with her mental voice echoing.

Without her noticing, his eyes squinted with suspicion and flashed for but a second. Soon he rose to his full height, adjusting his glasses with his eyes shut and pulling out a cloth from his pocket. "Milady, lord Trancy wishes to invite you to his manner..." he spoke, handing her the cloth and gestured for to use it on her scraped up wounds.

Comically frozen, freezing over into an ice cube, Rovie stood there with wide eyes and a mouth in a line. The ice began to crack more and more, the more she registered what she just heard... Once the ice broke, she just turned around all casual and walked away without a word as though nothing happened. "_Nope.~_" That's all she said in her mind, still that faint blush on her cheeks. "_I just went through a life changing swing after that call on my father's phone...and now it's affecting my mental state. Lovely.~_" she added, sarcastically saying lovely.

A sigh escaping his lips, Claude could tell she was avoiding him now. What for, though? He knew for a fact that they never met before, but the sudden outburst of his name made him question her... He knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes considering she wasn't looking him in his own. "Milady, your silent refusal would upset his highness... He would much appreciate your acceptance, though to refuse...it would be a cause of complications," he wasn't even looking her way, instead he was merely cleaning his glasses with that cloth in his hand.

A foot halted in its step, Rovie was even more stunned now. Despite being immobile by his words she found her strength to run for it. Being the track runner she used to be, she sprinted as fast as she could. This caused Claude's eyes to scroll up to view her retreating form, not once raising his head towards her. With a swift movement, he slipped his glasses back on and sighed through his nose, eyes closed.

"_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!_" she screamed in her head, having her arms running back and forth before her. "_Stranger Danger is an understatement at this point! Either they're great actors or they're dressing up as cosplayers to lure in anime folk and kidnap them when no one's looking!_" She was flipping out now. She rounded a corner, past a building and down the next sidewalk. The woman chose to remain among the other citizens, so that way it'd be harder for him or anyone to attempt a kidnapping without gaining a witness. Her pace slowed when she got caught up in a large crowd. A ton of people surrounded her and she stayed as far from the dark alleys as she could, to avoid such a kidnapping if it were to happen.

A woman behind her shrieked, screaming out 'spider' and made every other lady to scurry away. Rovie looked around her, then saw the woman pointing at her? This time, her silver eyes examined her attire and very much so, that large spider from before was clinging to her shoulder... What was odd, now that she had a closer look... Its eyes were...emerald? "Dude, listen..." she began, picking the spider up by the sides of its body. "I know you like being a stalker and all, but I can't keep taking care of yo-" Before she could finish, a voice emerged from behind her.

"Milady..." That voice came from Claude himself, as he stood behind her with his hands behind his back. A spider in her hand...and Claude behind her...something didn't feel right.

"_Hold on, mister..._" she spoke in her mind with a strict look to her face, referring to the spider in her hand. Once she peered over her shoulder and had her guard as high as it could go, just for a second she saw a flattened out hand flying towards her neck from her peripherals. She instinctively ducked and spun close to the ground, side sweeping her leg out to trip him. Claude widened his eyes a little and instantly stepped back before her foot touched his feet, it caught him by surprise. He never knew she'd react in such a way, for a human...

Rovie gradually stood up in shock after seeing that instant-speed. Eyes wide and a foot taking a step back. "This isn't real... None of this can be real...nothing makes sense!" She screamed out, bolted the other direction as fast as her legs could carry and tried to find a place to be for the night. The sun was setting and her shoulders kept brushing past several citizens in her path, not wanting to stop any time soon.

Through crowds, past wandering carriages and busy roads, even out of the slum area. The woman finally saw a giant tower with a bell hanging from its ceiling, it made her want to scale it. "Perfect...!" she whisper yelled, running over to the tower and climbing her way to the top. Twists and turns, through a door and out another, she made it to the top and she could see the top of the city. Her breaths were heavy and a hand got placed on the inside of the wall, the outdoor open room where the bell hung. Soon it began to rain, it didn't take long for it to grow harsh and make all the citizens to hurry indoors. Luckily for her she was sheltered by the ceiling where the bell dangled, its golden frame shone from a lantern that hung near the exit she came out of.

Relief hit her and her back softly pressed against the wall her hand was on. Eyes closing and her legs allowing her to slid down the surface so she could sit. Knees got brought up to her chest and her arms laid on the floor to her sides, she was content; Thinking she outran him and managed to find a good hiding spot.

Unbeknownst to the woman, the green-eyed spider crawled off of her shoulder and made its way in front of her. It watched her eyes drift off to sleep from exhaustion even though they watched it stare back at her. Once she finally fell asleep, its body morphed. A shadow grew on the wall above her, gaining height and a shape of a human figure. "An interesting human...to say the least... Her scent...is not of this world.~" Its voice being deep and masculine, it was clear that it was a man. The scene never showed his features, only the shadow of his person that lingered in her presence.

Suddenly, a flying golden butter knife soared to the mysterious man's temple. Black, sharp-clawed but pale fingers caught the knife with ease between his index and middle finger. Soon, a barely but obvious open smirk was exposed. A single fang poked out from under his upper lip and his squinted, lazy green eyes that seemed almost lifeless, stared in the direction from whence the knife came.

"The woman is requested to visit lord Trancy's manor... It would be wise not to steal from him," Claude had appeared standing near the edge of the tower, hands to his sides with golden eyes intently gazing upon the odd spider. "_He is not of a demon, but something else... His scent is...different,_" he noted in his mind. Aside from the fact that the stranger was a spider much like himself, he knew the man wasn't human. The black, sharp claws for his fingernails and one of his spider fangs poking out, those were a dead giveaway. To add, he needed answers from the said woman, as to why she lied about her having an uncle with the same name as him. Not to mention, her exclaiming that 'This can't be real', sort of piqued his curiosity.

"Steal...? Oh, no, no... Not steal." The mysterious man turned halfway to view him better, his head now facing the butler. He had a black, open trench coat on and casual clothing that most men would wear in the current timeline; which consisted of a dark green vest, a white under shirt, black leather boots and fine black pants. His hair was just as black as Claude's but with a couple of white stripes in some spots; Indicting that he was a 'jumping spider' type, only...an incredibly large one. It was long, his hair stopped at his shoulders and his bangs were swept to the back of his head, having the white stripes follow suit. "More like...watch," he added. "A female human not of this world...a human...foreign. She's quite interesting.~" he finished, moving his attention back to the slumbering woman.

"Foreign indeed. However, those who get in my way..." Claude paused for a moment and flashed his eyes to the man. "Will receive a death penalty," he said, raising a gloved hand with several other golden knives between his fingers. His eyes more narrow than before, he wasn't about to fail his master's request.

"A death penalty, you say?" The stranger questioned and chuckled. Shrinking down and morphing into the large jumping spider he once was, his body turned to face him so fast that his spider legs looked as though they hardly moved. (I'm going by what I've seen in jumping spiders, in my life. To me, when they move or turn, they're pretty fast. ._.;) "I only wish to observe. Playing 'pet spider' would be amusing, no?" he asked with humor in his voice.

Claude adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes, storing those knives away. "If I catch any ill intentions from you, such as attempting to kill my lordship or steal the young lady from his manor, then I will eliminate your existence..." The scene showed only his sharp golden eyes. They struck the spider on the floor, with all the intent to kill being evident. His voice was threatening and dark, he didn't want anyone stealing anything from under his nose. He was going to make sure of that.

"No worries, no fears, butler. I'll remain on her person.~" The man understood and with amusement, he sauntered over to the sleeping female then rested on her shoulder like before.

"What is your name...?" Claude questioned as he walked over and picked the woman up in his arms, carrying her like a princess.

"Henry Hues. And yours?" The odd spider known as Henry, asked in return and not once had his spider limbs slipped from the swift movement of Claude grabbing her.

"Claude Faustus. " Replying back, the very butler closed his eyes at the mention of his name and vanished. The bell tower was now uninhabited, only the heavy sound of rain echoed through the atmosphere.


	4. Gravitational Chapter 4: Unseen Force

Black Butler: Gravitational

Chapter 4: Unseen Force.

**A/N**: I hope I portrayed the butlers pretty well! Please let me know!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a room colored in gold and on a bed with red coverings, laid Rovie who slept soundly. Eyes shut and the blanket under her, her lips were parted because of her deep slumber. Unbeknownst to her, the very man who kidnapped her just so happened to stand near the bed and in front of the door. As she laid there she groaned and grumbled, soon flipping over to lay on her stomach. Rolling around on the bed and groaning continued for another minute or so, before she spoke. "Since when has my bed every been so...comfy...?" she questioned in a low, muffled voice. Groggily, her eyes fluttered open as she remained on her stomach. She had gotten into that position once again after doing her series of tossing and turning.

Her head facing away from the door and to the other side of the bed, her eyes adjusted. They were blurry but began to become more clear and the more visible everything became, the more her eyes widened... A frown evident and eyes still shocked, she comically jolted up onto her knees with her hands up in defense. "Last time I checked, my room never looked this fancy," Mumbling to herself, her head explored the room until it peered over to the door.

She froze, an awkward silence filled the air as Claude and her both stared at each other. His golden eyes examining her odd position atop the covers. Very slowly he watched her move; Not once had she taken her eyes off of him whilst turning and getting off of the bed. "_This...isn't a dream... Is it...?_" Mentally questioning her situation, more like stated...she took one step forward and that was all she needed. As fast as her feet could carry, her hand grasped the knob once she went up to the door and yanked. It wouldn't open...then she tried again only with a bit more force.

"Milady, I've locked the door so you could not escape," Claude informed her, making her halt in her movements. That only made her expression change to more of a strict, angry feature. Bash! Rovie slammed her shoulder against the door. The woman continued until a dent was formed.

"It is a futile attempt. Trying to open the door with force will only render you wounded," The man behind her spoke again, his eyes locked on to her frame who continued to ignore him. "_She's different... Normally, in this sort of situation, any human...especially females would grow frightened at their new but strange surroundings..._" Claude pondered in his head and watched her expression go from shocked to angry.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." she spoke up. Not once taking a glance at the butler behind her, she had full focus on the door and a determined look. "I'm not about to get jumped by some idiot in black!" she exclaimed as she backed up a couple inches. Rovie referred to her thoughts she had, before getting sent to London. Those words made Claude lift a brow, only for his eyes to widen a fraction when she spun and kicked out her leg. "HAAAH!" she yelled out.

Down went the door, it falling out from its hinges. Now she ran for it, sprinting as fast as she could down the halls made of gold. Figuring it would be too blunt or stupid to take the front door if she ever found it, she instead turned to the nearest window. Her hands grasped the window handles and swung them open as hard as she could. "It would not be wise...to leave through the window," Claude's voice rang through her ears and made her halt. One leg inside the window frame, both hands grasping the sides of the window, he had caught her in time before she could jump for it. To be frank, he has never met a woman that'd be so blunt as to jump out of a several story building...even if it's just a two-story.

"For someone who kidnaps, I wouldn't dare ask for any reasons..." she shot a glare at the butler from over her biceps, considering both her hands were on the window. Outside, it was clear that it was around the afternoon. The sun hung in the middle of sky so, she had slept until twelve.

"Claaaude?!" A child's voice exclaimed through the halls and made the said butler to move his attention in its direction. He looked over his shoulder and saw the very blonde from before, marching his way towards him. The boy seemed furious, his balled fists and gritted teeth proved his patience reached its limits. "There you are! Where's that lady?! I've grown tired of waiting for her to awaken!" he yelled. Sadly, the butler stood in Rovie's direction so she couldn't be seen behind him...or, at least he thought she was behind him. He stepped aside and turned his head where she was at only to find her absent... Quickly, he faced the boy and bowed deeply with a hand over his chest. "I apologize. I shall retrieve her immediately.

Though, on Rovie's side, she was seen sprinting away from the manor. Her breathing was being controlled, trying to keep her heart from pounding too hard in her chest from her run. "_This can't be right!_" Her mental voice exclaimed as her eyes widened from panic. "_The way he moved, how he found me..._" she pondered in midst of her sprint. "HE CAN'T BE REAL! HE CAN'T! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled this time. Her run had slowed down and her hands gripped the sides of her head. Soon, she noticed how everything looked like anime. Everything was finally registering; From sleeping it over, her brain had finally picked up the graphical visage change in her eyes. The woman looked at her now shaking hands, silver eyes wavering in disbelief as she examined their anime-form. "_No...No... This can't be right... This isn't real. Nothing makes sense!_" she exclaimed. She had leaned over and put her hands on her face while her breathing became heavier.

Her body was so used to living in such detailed graphics, real life. So going from that to an animated view of everything made her mind uneasy. Heart racing, head pounding, limbs quivering and breaths heavy. She fell to her knees in shock and rocked a little in place, shaking her head every once in a while. Her body and her mind couldn't snap out of its shock, all sounds and any kind of environmental movement would go unnoticed by her. Everything began to spin while whimpers of fear and confusion escaped her lips, she was growing dizzy.

What she hadn't realized was that the very butler who kidnapped her, watched the whole scene. He stood up in the trees, despite his emotionless demeanor his was actually rather curious about her behavior. He saw tears stream down her face during the moment when her hands started to lightly claw at her scalp. She was in a panic, not because of him that much he knew...but...from something else. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Next, he saw her tip over onto her side. She had curled up with her knees close to her chest and clamped her hands onto her head once more. After a couple minutes, her vision blurred and blacked out indicating her fainting. "How...odd," Claude mumbled to himself and adjusted his glasses. With ease he jumped off the tree branch and landed next to her frame, gazing upon her with piqued curiosity.

"Ah, did she perhaps faint?" Henry, who walked around a tree and made himself known, questioned Claude. His side leaned up against the tree and his arms folded, green eyes lingering on her unconscious frame.

"It appears so..." The butler answered. Claude bent over and picked her up, only for a silver knife to fly and just barely scrape his hand. His gloved hands hovered above Rovie as he remained in place, noticing the rip on top of his gloves.

"I'm afraid to intervene, however...she has matters elsewhere," A velvety voice rang through the air and a pair of ruby eyes glistened through the shadows not too far from them. In fact, in midst of all the branches that hung close to the ground, another butler stood among the bushes and low limbs. His attire consisted of the same theme as Claude's, only their eyes, hair styles and body build appeared different.

"Michaelis..." Claude spoke with seethe after laying his golden eyes upon the other butler. He rose to his full height and stared down the man. Out came his golden knives from his sleeves and with eyes flashing for but a moment. With haste, the butler bolted after Michaelis and so had the other.

"Honestly... Attacking at first sight?" He smirked at the incoming spider and drew his silverware from one of his sleeves, preparing to block Claude's incoming strike. Just before either of the two could collide, something...or someone appeared between them with shadow over their eyes.

Henry snatched both of their wrists with his usual open smirk and his one fang poking out. Those emerald eyes couldn't be seen considering the veiling shadowing over them. His long black hair with white stripes gently flew behind him, along side his trench coat. This was all seen in slow motion, showing the grace he pulled that any demon would have during their movement.

They both stood wide-eyed at his strange occurrence, neither of the two expected him to move so fluently without a single breath leaving his lips. "Now, now..." Henry began, lifting his head and pulling off a fake smile with closed eyes, not once looking at the butlers. "Disturbance, violence... You wouldn't want to abruptly ruin the tranquility or peace among this here area, would you?~ After all, you both could possibly harm the slumbering female." Emerald eyes moved over to view the said woman, he wasn't paying much attention to the butlers.

"Who might you be?" The ruby-eyed male questioned and lowered his wrist. So had Claude, he never knew the none-demon spider would hold so much strength. Michaelis's smile dropped and he took a step back, allowing some space between him and the other butler.

With Henry standing between them, his head turned to view Michaelis with a lazy-eyed expression. "I am Henry Hues and what do they call you, hm?" Henry asked with curiosity lacing his voice. The none-demon spider didn't seem to be the fighting type, well at least in Michaelis's perspective he wasn't; Though looks and acts could be deceiving.

"Sebastian Michaelis. You are no ordinary spider, it seems." Sebs mentioned and watched Claude's eyes pin themselves on Henry. As they both stared him down, albeit suspiciously, the man in the trench coat just chuckled at his words.

"Yes, you're quite right... Though, my kind will only be explained to you when I deem it the right time. Do, avoid violence when you're around the female; I wish to pretend to be her little pet spider. It's fun if I'd say so myself, so refrain from destruction... I wouldn't want my fun to be ruined by a couple of rivaling brutes," he finished with a frown and sharp, strict eyes. With a glare shooting their way, he walked over to Rovie who remained lying unconscious and turned into his spider form; Sitting near her head.

"Oh, it seems I'm almost late..." Sebastian pointed out after checking the time on his pocket watch, his eyes returning to their normal state. Placing the watch back into his pocket, he turned on his heel and vanished, but flashing a glare at Henry before doing so.

Claude fixed his glasses and sighed, then peered over at the woman within usual emotionless front.

Later, after a few minutes or so when he arrived back at the manor the blonde boy from before tailed his butler as he carried the woman in his arms. The boy longed for the time when she'd wake up, his skipping and childish behavior proved his excitement.

"When will she wake up?! I demand you wake her once she's placed into the guest room!" The child exclaimed as he hopped alongside his butler. Bright blue but cold eyes gazing upon the woman as he did so.

"Yes, your highness..." Claude spoke and turned, entering the said guest room. Much like before, it being covered in gold and red made anyone who'd step into the room to freeze in stupor. Once he placed her on top of the blanket, he softly patted at her cheek.

Rovie's head jerked a bit from his touch as he did so and her closed eyes squinted. Very slowly did her silver eyes open. The view of the ceiling came into her vision and her eyes adjusted, soon taking in her surroundings. "Wha..." she trailed off whilst being half awake...until she saw a pair a golden eyes deeply gazing into hers. They widened, surprise engulfed her features to show a state of panic. "Everything is still anime!? Wha- I...I don't get it!" she screamed out and kicked away from the butler. Her feet unraveled the nicely spread out blanket and got pushed to the end of the bed. Next went the pillows, falling off the sides whilst she continued to try and back away.

Fear in her eyes, nothing made sense to her... "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! YOU CAN'T BE!" she screamed. Soon the woman started to smack herself, aiming to wake herself from whatever dream she may be in. Scratching at her face, then her head; Rovie rushed and fell off the other side of the bed, making a piece of the blanket go with her; The boy stood wide-eyed at her behavior, never in his life had he witnessed such antics from anyone... Unless he'd ordered his butler to terrorize someone he detested.

The woman, with much haste, ran to the corner of the room and panic was visible on her face. In her point of view, through her vision, everything looked distorted and anime-like; It was distorting due to her panicked state, still yet her mind couldn't cope with the new graphics her eyes were picking up. New surroundings, a new environment, a change in graphical visage, far from home, and no one she could trust. She felt like she was going insane... "This can't be... It can't be... It's not real, this ISN'T real... None of this real, my mind is playing tricks on me or I'm deeply dreaming... This isn't real, this isn't real..." Rovie continuously mumbled as she slide down the wall in the corner. Pupils shrunk in disbelief and fear, hands clutching the sides of her face rather tightly and her attention was on the floor near her feet. She kept shaking, she didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say...let alone what to believe.

"What do you mean 'This isn't real'...?" The boy frowned and folded his arms, now angry since she wasn't even noticing the fact that he was in her presence. "Claude, I order you to fix her!" he demanded and pointed a finger to the flipping-out woman.

"Yes, your highness," Claude answered with a polite bow his way. Walking around the bed and soon standing before the panicked woman, he knelt down to her eye level. A hand moved to try and lift her head so their eyes would meet but...as soon as his fingers touched her chin, she yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She exclaimed with her hand swatting away his own. Something surprised them both...even Henry who sat up in the corner near the ceiling in his web. Her eyes...turned white... Not a solid white, not glowing, her silver eyes turned white and only her pupils remained unchanged. Her ponytail and bangs hovered upward. While doing so, an unseen force yanked Claude back harshly and caused him to crash into the wall, sticking there. Even the blonde, he slammed into Claude's chest with a small grunt.

The butler had to act with haste upon seeing all the other furniture come flying after them. He did his best to avoid the incoming furniture, everything acted as though gravity pulled on them into one spot... He evaded the bed that flew after that spot they sat in, the wardrobe and...practically everything else that was movable in the room.

Rovie's mouth went agape after witnessing that, only for her eyes to return to normal and her hair to stop floating. Everything that stuck to whatever force that held them, crashed on to the floor. Except for Claude who protectively shielded and dodged them as it all fell. Now being close to the door, his eyes flashed fuchsia and for a second they had widened before returning to normal.

"I...give up..." With that, she was out again. Her eyes rolled back and passed out, her head planting itself against the wall. Silence filled the room for quite a while, perhaps maybe even two whole minutes, before someone actually broke it.

"_This is going to be amusing.~_" Henry spoke in his mind. He was pulled in with the rest and fell with the furniture, managing to avoid getting squished by the pile by hiding in one of the dark holes.

"Claude...I want some answers." The blonde boy said as he gawked with wide eyes, at the unconscious female. He was being held securely in his butler's arms and the very butler's eyes were glued to her frame.


	5. Gravit- Chapter 5: Need a Safe Zone!

Black Butler: Gravitational

Chapter 5: Need a Safe Zone!

"What...?" A familiar voice echoed as the scene showed the outside of a black ship in space. Cloaked, the ship looked to be blended in with the surrounding stars. On the inside, it showed a shadowed figure on his throne, the very male who sent Rovie to another world. His fist tightened and a low grumble rose, it was clear he was agitated.

Astral, who appeared awkwardly looking everywhere else but at his friend, shifted his feet and nervously spoke. "As I mentioned...Kosmian... I went to look for her corpse where she had landed and she was nowhere to be seen," Explaining, his finger awkwardly scratched his masked cheek. He still had that tight and suffocating black mask on...

"I shall see for myself, then." With anger lacing his voice, the alien known as Kosmian (Pronunciation 'Cause-me-in') lifted his gloved hand and made that same holographic screen to appear like before. Now he searched... He searched for about ten minutes, looking through the forest that he sent her descending towards. Kosmian pondered for a good while, he was resting the side of his head on his knuckles. What gained his attention was two mansions that stuck out like a sore thumb, causing him to lean forward a bit. "Search inside that dwelling...as many times as it takes. Do NOT falter in your search, you must find her body at all costs. If she is still alive then she's a witness that could expose us! We must not take any risks!" Kosmian viewed Astral that stood before him and saw the male nod.

"Very well.~" With that, the masked man saluted playfully and made a portal appear below his feet. After falling through it, he was gone and Kosmian was left to his own thoughts.

The very male on the throne sat further into his seat and hummed in thought. How or IF she survived that fall would be beyond him, but he didn't want any time wasted. Kosmian didn't know if her corpse crashed far way from the forest or if it got moved by other means. He knew Astral would bring along some friends to search for her... The alien always had a way with words, that was a nice trait to be put to use.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At a different manor and inside the very building, stood Sebastian across from a boy behind a desk. An eye patch over one eye, his visible eye appeared like that of a sapphire; It held sternness that one would see in a business man or a strict boss. Fingers intertwined and elbows on the surface, his one eye narrowed with contemplation. "What was that...?" the boy questioned in a rather disappointed voice.

"Forgive me, young master. I couldn't retrieve the woman you've requested to see. There was an interference that kept me from obtaining her," Sebastian explained with a bow and his hands to his sides. After he rose back up, he saw the earl scowl with annoyance.

"I demand that you retrieve her as soon as possible! _They_ will not stop pestering me and intruding into my mansion in search of her. Those buffoons should understand by now that she's not here," The boy exclaimed then calmed down, sighing in the end. "Out of the countless times they have visited," he added.

A knock occurred on the door that led outside of the boy's office and his sapphire blue eye looked over at it. "Who is it?" he questioned with a raise of his voice.

"Forgive me, but we've come to investigate more. There are two specific locations where she may be and this will be our last time searching... We will explore the other location once we've cleared everything here," a clear and young voice explained from behind the door.

"Very well," the boy agreed to it. Thankful that the annoying intruding men were finally going to end their constant search. "Now, as I said. Look for this 'woman'. Knowing that you've spotted her, must mean she stands out quite well. Search for her again so they will quit their pestering!" The boy ordered and leaned forward, not once untangling his intertwined fingers.

"Yes, young master," Sebs replied. Once he turned and opened the door, he left through the door to the boy's office and vanished; Of course, not without closing it behind him...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In Trancy's manor laid Rovie on the guest bed and a blindfold was wrapped around her head to shield her eyes. Once she woke up again, she jerked. A hand rose and gradually touched the cloth over her eyes; There she froze, her breath hitching for a second. Taking her sweet time sitting up in bed, her hands attempted to remove the blindfold until a voice made her stop.

"I wouldn't untie that, milady," Claude's voice met her ears and she stopped breathing for a moment. "Each time you view your surroundings, you go into a panic. It would be unwise for you to remove it...for now," he added with his lowly spoken voice.

"So...you're real...then...?" she questioned in more of a stated tone, not once lowering her hand.

"Why, of course...milady, why wouldn't I be...? My young lord wishes to speak with you, so do refrain from trying to flee again." Faustus answered with a quick adjustment of his glasses.

"It's all real...but, how...?" Rovie asked herself and sat there in stupor. It was weird to say the least, being dragged into an anime and coming face to face with one of her favorite characters. If he was real, then what about Sebastian? She questioned if she'd ever get to meet Ciel, considering she's about to talk to Alois. So many questions came to her during that moment that required about an hour to get answers... Instead, she pushed those questions aside for now, because entering a world not of her own would raise questions from other parties such as the Trancys and Phantomhives; That much was clear.

In came the blonde himself, skipping into the room after hastily opening the door. With one last hop he stood in front of Claude and faced the blindfolded woman. "Hello, miss! I'm Earl Alois Trancy, what's your name?" As happy as could be and the biggest grin, Alois gave her a childish giggle.

She stiffened, knowing exactly who he was but regardless...she replied. "Rovie Vixen," She wasn't much for conversations, which was one of the reasons as to how she avoided most drama from other people back in her world.

"Wonderful name! Would you mind telling me where you came from?! What of your clothing, how did you make or get them?! Is that someone's soldier tag falling out of your pocket?" Alois mercilessly questioned her until he spotted shining metal peeking out of her pocket.

Rovie gasped and touched her right pocket but there wasn't anything there, then her left one; A metal texture was what she felt, only for her mouth to agape from the touch. "My father's..." she trailed off, just to cut her speech off with an awkward chuckle. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, sorry." Finishing her speech with a depressed tone, the boy lifted a curious brow.

His anger only grew more when he heard that she wouldn't tell him the secret of that metal. Slamming his hands on the edge of the bed and gritting his teeth, those cold eyes could be seen with nothing but frustration. "I want to know, NOW! Tell me!" he demanded, not once averting his attention from her.

She never responded... "_So...if my body goes into a panic if I don't have this blindfold on, then that means I just need to get used to everything...right? Eheh..._" her mental thoughts sounded and a fake laugh echoed in her mind. "_Yeah, that'll happen..._" Sarcastically adding in her head, she just felt around and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. The poor woman had doubts but she felt it'd be way faster to get used to the new surroundings by removing the blindfold. Despite going into a panic, it'd be easier each time she'd try. So if worse came to worse, she'd just close her eyes. "Ever heard of it being rude, for butting into someone else's business?" That rude and stern question made the boy grumble angrily and clench the blanket within his fists. The boy only smirked and backed up, allowing her to stand.

"It IS my business, seeing that your residing in my manor.~" Alois thought that his words had persuaded her, but alas it did not...

"It IS, if it's personal dude." Rovie replied and attempted to remove that blindfold, until the boy's voice was heard again.

"Then tell me this..." The blonde paused for a brief moment and watched the young woman halt in her movement. "What did you do to cause such a ruckus earlier?! Was that a power of yours?! When you swiped at my butler's hand, you made everything in this room fly into one spot!" Alois exclaimed with a big grin and excitement on his face.

Rovie's mouth went agape as she stood frozen in stupor. Yes, she remembered..._very well_ in fact. Only thing was, she didn't go with all of the furniture that got pulled into that one spot... Why? "I...don't know?" she was confused to say the least. Recalling how that was even manageable was hard enough, but getting questioned about it was even harder to answer. "Listen, kid," she began with a low and less of a strict voice. "If I knew the answer to that, I would've told you by now or I would've tried to run away again using that power." she explained and touched the blindfold this time. Very slowly did she pull one side of it down, revealing a closed eye. With it opening, it revealed a beautiful silver eye that reflected the lights from the room.

That very eye widened and took everything in, seeing everything in anime was hard enough to cope with... Quickly she shut her eye again, soon removing the blindfold all the way and keeping both eyes closed. The boy was clearly annoyed, one eye twitched and a frown was present. "You bloody fool! Do you believe I would fall for such excuses?!" Fury laced his voice, assuming the woman was toying with him and not telling him what he wanted to hear. Unexpectedly he received a mess-up upon his hair. Rovie had put her hand on his head and messed it all up.

"I don't lie." That low voice of hers made the boy widen his eyes, only to smack at her hand that laid on his blonde locks. _"I hate this kid..._" Mentally noting with a grumble of annoyance, she had to avoid showing any distaste towards the boy. No one really liked Alois in the anime and she knew for a fact that not a lot of fanfictions she's read included the main character enjoying Alois's company. Rovie blinked her eyes quickly to see where the door was, before closing them again. "_Did I leave my father's dog tag in my pocket again? That means I did laundry with it in there too... Dang, I hope it didn't rust,_" she added in her head. "I gotta pee..." That blunt question made both Claude and Alois widen their eyes.

They watched her with shock as she made her way towards the door, feeling around for the knob. "Allow me to escort you to the bathroom, milady..." With that the butler put his hand on her back and guided her through the door. His curiosity rose drastically now. That power she had no idea how to control, where she came from and more; Now her way of talking added more questions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Through the city, Sebastian strode across roof tops and scanned his eyes on every street in London. Her scent was very distinct so it wouldn't be hard to find her. If anything, that other demon butler 'Claude' had her and no doubt would he hide her. "_She is, no doubt, held somewhere. Perhaps back in that forest I could track her from there?_" he mentally pondered, thinking of possible locations he could search.

"Like a trained pet, a dog or a watch bird, you hunt down or search for your master...as ordered.~ That is my guess, at least; Being ordered by your earl to do his bidding.~" A familiar voice rang in the air and made the butler halt in place on the roof.

The scene only showed Sebastian's face, his eyes turning and looking into his peripherals. A frown was evident, he knew exactly who that was. "What is it you need, Hues...?" Sebs, as clear as day, had a seething expression after speaking. There was something him that surpassed even his hatred for Claude. Something deep... Not even once had he glanced behind him to view the none-demon spider.

Henry was seen hanging upside down on a pole that stuck out over a stairwell door, with his arms folded; His trench coat and hair both hung from gravity. The very spider chuckled with a very suspicious closed smirk on his face. "Oh nothing.~ I just came to inform you that the young woman is in fact, trying to escape a manor of which I won't mention. As of now, she had ran away once again. Passed trees and through tall grass, indeed she is swift.~ Though your speed will no doubt surpass hers, but can you reach her before Faustus does?~ Dare compare your speed with his? Why not find out...if you can out run him and capture your prize...?" Hues chuckled playfully and darkly, soon disappearing without a trace.

Heny had reappeared in the distance far away from Sebs and watched him stand there for a moment. Just what was that spider up to? Amusement...that's what. Once he saw the demon butler vanish, he knew that he was going to take up that challenge so that made him laugh low to himself. "Rivals are always at each other's throats, are they not?~ Heheheh," he chuckled and ran for it.

The spider hurried through the city and took shortcuts, he planned on catching up with Rovie. He knew Rovie would make another attempt, it just seemed like that's what she'd do. Never one to give up, at least that's what he concluded so far. She was interesting to say the least.

As Henry ran, he took shortcuts and made it to Rovie before the butler did. She was coming out of the bathroom, he noticed that because he was staring through a window outside of the manor. A smirk with a fang sticking out and his lazy green eyes squinting, he watched as Claude turned his head away from her to view his earl.

Very slowly did Rovie inch away from the bathroom door, blinking her eyes continuously once she made a run for it. This time, instead of going to try and pry the window open...Henry was taken aback by her actions. The woman shielded her face with both of her forearms, jumped across and smashed through the window! Glass shattered and littered, all the while some pieces flying with her. In a swift movement he turned into his spider form and quickly attached himself to her shoulder, watching as she descended past the tree he was on.

Once Rovie saw the ground coming closer upon each blink, she curled her body and rolled to a safe landing. Surprisingly enough Henry didn't get crushed or fall off from that tumble. "_I NEED to get away from these guys! They're bad news! I'd be better off with Sebastian and them! Since I know I'm in an anime now, let alone Black Butler, I don't give two craps if I'm in season 2 or in between episodes of season 1! I gotta find safer refuge!_" Her mind exclaimed as she decided to sprint for it. Despite Claude being one of her favorite characters, it wasn't safe for her to be there. Constantly blinking her eyes, so far, has kept her from going into a panic and still allowed her to see. So yes, she just needs to get used to the new graphical visage. "_Tch, this new vision of mine is hard to get used too..._" adding to her thoughts, it was difficult for her to avoid trees and other objects in her wake.

As fast as her legs could carry, thankful for taking track in high school...Rovie dashed through the forest and hoped she'd run into the city again. The woman had no idea that Henry was on her shoulder, he just watched with interest. "Human speed, with powers or none are inferior to inhuman speed; What will you do, when you come between two rivals, hm?~" Hue's voice rang in her one ear and made her perk up a little during her sprint.

"Hold up..." she widened her eyes but shut them again and skidded sideways to a halt. Keeping her eyes closed, her head cocked to the one direction he was in. "You can speak?!" Mouth agape, her surprised outburst only made him chuckle in return.

"I thought it'd be more amusing, if I were to not. Spider, Crow, who will reach you first? The webbing of Faustus or the talons of Michaelis?~" the spider questioned. Rovie lifted a brow in confusion but mentally shrugged considering she had no idea what he was talking about; Deeming it best not to ask what he meant.

Thus, she ignored him. Continuing on her way through the forest until a few minutes later. Sebastian, without her spotting him, had appeared before her. Rovie nearly stumbled backward from ramming into his hard chest if it wasn't for the butler's hand to keep her from falling.

He caught her by the wrist just before she fell flat on her back. A grunt escaped her lips and met his ears, of all things though... Why did she have her eyes closed? "Milady, sprinting through the forest with your eyes closed would be disastrous for your well-being," Sebs spoke with his velvety voice.

Rovie peeked an eye open for just a second before closing it again and gasped. Sebastian, of all people had found her and not Claude? That was shocking to say the least, since Faustus should've been on her tail from the start. "Uh, I'm lost... Who're you?" Her question only made him smirk and she felt herself get pulled onto her feet. It was clear she was playing dumb, not wanting to get caught knowing his or anyone's name already would be too suspicious.

"Lost in this forest? I can understand that many could get lost here, what might you be fleeing from?" Sebs asked, only to widen his eyes by a fraction before they returned to normal. "Forgive my rudeness, I am Sebastian Michaelis and you are...?" he trailed off and waited for a reply, a polite bow in place.

"Rovie Vixen. Sorry, what I meant by lost, was that I'm confused. It's an expression..." she about sweat-dropped at that last part and looked away irritably if her eyes weren't closed. "And thanks, I would've fallen flat on my rear," Knowing very well that Sebastian is just as good of a lie-detector as Claude, treading carefully is a 'must'. Still trying to get over the fact that everything here is real now, it's difficult to cope with the new reality. She did her best to hide her discomfort though. "I was getting chased by this other butler dude." Saying that, she jerked a thumb behind her over her shoulder and clamped her hand on one side of her hip.

"I see... Well, pardon my intrusion but my young master wishes to see you. Perhaps, coming with me to see him would render this butler clueless of your whereabouts?" Questioning her, Sebs saw her shrug and fold her arms. He rose to his full height, that gesture was certainly new to him and it puzzled him.

"I don't know, I mean... This guy's like a blood hound, it's like he can smell my scent or something," she mumbled and peeked open an eye to look up around the trees. Just for a second, she could've sworn she saw the demon spider up in those limbs somewhere.

Sebs knew what she meant and knew he was around, but regardless he chuckled. Without hesitation he snatched her into his arms and bolted, running away from that butler with a victorious grin plastered. Whatever Henry went on about, he won the challenge as to who could get to her first. Relief washed over him and so did pride, so proud that he won over that disgusting demon spider that he loathed greatly.

"What the- ask me next time, if you wanna carry me! Damn!" she hollered out and pounded an angry, balled fist on his chest. Occasionally she'd open her eyes due to sudden falls, jumps, glides, and fancy footwork that had speed bursts to them. Sebastian's amused chuckle only unnerved her more, making an irk mark form on her head. "You're lucky I can't hit you right now... Or else your face would be stuck in a tree trunk somewhere..." Those words came out as a mumble but Sebs heard it regardless and it caused the corners of his lips to smirk.


	6. Gravitational Chapter 6: Barging in!

Black Butler: Gravitational

Chapter 6: Barging in!

"Breathe, Rovie. Breeeathe.~" Rovie stated with an exhale leaving her lips with each word. Believe it or not, she let Sebastian put her on the bed after they arrived and she's been sitting there ever since. _Very well_ knowing that she was in Ciel's mansion, though the whole time being there she's been taking it slow with opening and closing her eyes. Trying to cope or adjust to the new graphical visage would make anyone from the realistic world she's from, nearly flip. Very slowly her eyes would open then shut, taking time in-between before closing them so she'd try to get used to everything faster.

Another exhale; The woman looked like she was meditating with gradual batting of her eyes. The whole time with her little practice there, she's pondered on how she managed to make everything fly into one spot like before. Nothing clicked, not to mention it'd be to dangerous to do some test runs... "If anything, I might have to try practicing it outside. I don't need anyone getting hurt," her softly whispered voice echoed as she sat there all relaxed. "I think I'm coping a little better now. Might as well try leaving the room, huh?" she questioned quietly to herself, in more of a stated tone.

Trying this time to open her eyes, she managed to see the bed she sat on and turned to sit on the edge of it. With her legs now dangling down the side, her body stood and she was rather amazed at how well she was doing right now. Silver eyes wide with astonishment and mouth agape, her attention couldn't avert from her own two feet. "I'm...actually able to see?" Surprise laced her hushed voice. She just hoped no one could hear her talking to herself. "Dad, I hope everything goes okay while I'm here... Whatever is going on, however I got here and why in the world I have power, I sure hope I get some answers soon," she whispered to herself and sighed. Her eyes shut momentarily and her fingers lightly caressed the metal on those dog tags that hung from her belt loop. Rovie had attached it to her belt loop after she woke up and it hid under the leather around her waist.

With a knock occurring, her head rose and her vision started to distort. "_Crap!_" Mentally exclaiming, that was enough to tell her that her mind was about to go into a panic. So from there she closed her eyes, feeling relief rush through her afterwords. "Yes...?" Questioning whoever had knocked, a voice came from the other side and it was a female's.

"I-I was ordered to wake you up, miss!" Her voice sounded familiar, so the woman stood there pondering on it until recognition hit her. Eyes shooting open, it was Meirin's.

"Yup, I'm up; Thanks." Rovie quickly answered with a rushed and risen voice. Knowing where the door was, she made her way to it and turned the knob. Though what made her let go, was when it turned on it own.

"Thank you, Meirin. I shall take it from here," A velvety voice rang in her ears and the woman took a step back. Sebastian had opened the door; Meirin was seen standing behind him blushing like mad and Sebs had a passive smile plastered.

"Y-Yes, of course!" With that, the lovely maid trotted away, leaving him alone with Rovie who only opened her eyes for a second to see.

"Hi..." Quietly greeting, the brunette opened her eyes since she felt she could stand seeing him for a moment.

"Hello, milady. lunch is being prepared and the young master would like for you to attend. He is waiting for you in the dinning room." With a polite bow, he watched her closely in attempt to fish out any lies she might spill out. All was quiet, though. A bird chirping outside of the bedroom's window made the scene a little awkward and Rovie just stood there unfazed by his mannerism.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry. I usually skip meals during the day if I don't feel hungry..." Rovie sweat-dropped at the butler and stood there unfazed. Even though he was her second favorite anime character in Black butler, she still wouldn't let romance get in her way. Yes, she blushes, crushes, and gets flustered...but that's natural for everyone. Love certainly takes time to grow and she certainly wasn't going to let it happen any time soon.

"It would be awfully rude to refuse his request. Especially since you're residing in their home with the Phantomhive's hospitality," Sebs answered back and stood up straight, with his arms to his sides.

A sigh escaped the woman's lips and one hand scratch the back of her neck. The man had a point there, she _would _have to attend whether she liked the idea or not. "Fine, let's go I guess." With one hand clamped onto her hip, she waved her other one as if she was shooing him away; Gesturing for him to lead her.

With that, they both left the room and he walked ahead of her. Now, both of her hands was on her hips. Her black leather strips around her waist waved softly behind her from her pace and her ponytail lightly swayed. Just as they passed by the main staircase close to the front doors, she spotted Meirin in the corner of her eyes; Of course, all the while continuously blinking...but just for that moment her eyes stayed open and widened in admiration. Silver eyes twinkling faintly, there was a hint that she admired the maroon-haired woman. Meirin was seen cleaning the floors with a water bucket next to her and a sponge in-hand.

"Enjoying the sight of the young master's interior, milady?" questioned Sebastian.

Rovie blinked a few times and shook her head, soon raising a hand to rub her eyes. "Uh...yeah, let's go with that." Obviously she didn't want to spill her admiration for Meirin. Her marksmanship was amazing and she was always a sucker for tough female leads in any story, the side she liked of Meirin was with her glasses off. The woman had no idea that Sebs was looking over his shoulder at her, keeping that passive smile of his present.

After the nice little escort, they finally arrived in the dinning room. Rovie was about to pull out a chair to sit, albeit unladylike, when the butler himself did it for her. He did it quickly without her even seeing him move. "Thanks?" A brow lifted towards the butler confusedly and kept forgetting, that mannerism was highly favored in this timeline. With a quick bow, Sebs walked away and stood by his earl's side.

"Thank you for accompanying me. Now..." A familiar boy with a sapphire blue eye trailed off, having his one eye closed. "I've asked you to join me this afternoon, because I have questions revolving around people that have been searching for you." As stern as he looked, he spoke with a strict voice. "These people never mentioned the reason behind their search of you, but I'm guessing that it's related to a crime you've committed." he added.

Rovie was listening to the boy and had folded arms, but something was really pestering her. A sound, a tiny sound that would drive just about anyone mad. A sound, of a super tiny plane at the size of an ant; A buzzing sound. There was a big fly soaring around her head and she kept leaning her ear away from it the best she could, all the while keeping her eyes shut. "And I would like to know what cri-" before the boy could finish, his eyes shot open in surprise when a loud smack hit the table.

Angrily, the brunette across from him had squashed the fly on the nice table cloth...with its bug guts staining the surface. Her face showed annoyance and her brows were knitted with anger. Anyone would get tired of it flying around their face like that. Blinking a couple times to look up at the earl, she sighed and wiped her hand on a nearby napkin. "Sorry... You were saying?" she apologized and gestured for him to continue. Ciel stood wide-eyed at her antic, only for it to return to his serious state. Sighing, he pinched between his brows and closed is one eye again. Even Sebastian was shocked, it was random.

"I was asking," Ciel continued with irritation lacing his voice. "If you had committed any crime that caused them to hunt you down." he finished and looked at her once more.

"Nope, not that I know of. I don't like people very well, so I know for a fact I don't have any enemies. I hardly keep conversations," Rovie answered and said the last piece to herself, quietly with her eyes looking off to the side. Folding up her arms again, she already didn't like having bug guts on her glove.

"Sebastian, is she telling the truth...?" Ciel questioned his butler and moved his sapphire eye over to him.

"Yes, sir. She is, indeed." The said butler answered with a light nod of his head. "Shall I prepare some tea, young master?" he asked with both hands behind his back and his eyes fixed on the earl.

"Yes, please do." The earl's quick answer expressed stress, he hoped he'd get some answers as to why some odd looking men dressed in masks of different kinds, showed up. More importantly, why they wore such things and their strange choice of clothing.

Sebs bowed with a hand over his chest and his eyes peeked over at the woman curiously. "Very well, then. Lunch will be here shortly, as well." With that said, he walked out of the room and left the two there in silence.

"Now then...I have more questions for you, regarding your..." Ciel trailed off and stared at her clothing, then thought about her behavior and choice of words. "Life style." he finished, then watched as Rovie opened her eyes for just a moment and rose a brow. It was more of a look that said, _You're joking, right...?_.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, back with the Trancy household, Alois was seen standing at the top of his large staircase with a furious face. Claude had his hands behind his back and stood behind his earl. As curious as the butler may be, it didn't show in his eyes.

Down at the end of the steps, some males dressed in black tight clothing and skin-tight masks on stood in place. Their masks all looked different but their tight clothing didn't. They stood there all aligned in rows of three with six people in each row, while one stood just ahead of them looking up at the earl. That very male was Astral, his arms was to his sides. "I've come to inform you that we will be searching for a certain someone. It's an adult female with silver eyes," Atral stated and put his hands behind his back.

Alois grinned mischievously at the masked alien and folded his arms, his cold blue eyes were pinned on the male. "Is that so? Well..." he started and trailed off, chuckling in the process. "I just so happen to know this person, but what reason do you have that makes you want to look for her?" Asking, the boy only watched Astral shift in his stance.

"That, _little human, _is classified.~" Astral answered with a light and playful chuckle. "Now, we must find her at all costs. Whether you claim she is here or not, we can't allow deceit." he added. Turning around, he lifted his gloved hand and waved the others off to go search. As soon as they all disappeared, a golden knife pierced right through Astral and he stood there for a short moment.

Right behind him was Claude, his fuchsia eyes flashed but widened when he noticed no harm was done. With a twist, Astral only turned his head to view the said butler. The golden knife was out-the other side of his chest but, strange dark mist or so escaped from his shirt. "Forgive me of my rudeness for barging in like I did, but there is no time to waste. We must find her. Fighting me would only disappoint you, so remove your blade." Astral demanded and saw how the butler simply stood there in disbelief. "Ah, I tend to forget to warm others... I'm sorry, but man-made weapons or objects cannot hurt my kind. You'll have to try something else.~" Amusement laced the alien's voice when he spoke. Claude closed his eyes and pulled the knife out, then adjusted his glasses.

That was truly something new to him. "_This creature is inhuman. But yet, there's no sign of demonic, Angelic, or Reaper traits. He's no common creature..._" Claude noted in his mind and stared at the odd alien.

"Claude, what are you waiting for?! Stop dawdling around and get them out of my manor!" Alois shouted furiously at the butler and swatted out his hand. He didn't like how they just barged in without a warning.


End file.
